


To Let The Past Go

by PTDuckie



Category: Splatoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTDuckie/pseuds/PTDuckie
Summary: Lulu Entra and her team have finally made it to the biggest Turf Wars competition there is. After competing in it, Lulu finds herself in contact with a face that feels familiar to her. Who this woman is brings up past memories and hardships for Lulu and others important to her. What happens in the end, well, you will just have to read to find out.





	1. Championship

**Author's Note:**

> So, I run a splatoon blog on Tumblr. Link below. Just highlight and right click.
> 
> http://sunshinelulusplatoon.tumblr.com/
> 
> With the way Tumblr is going, I've decided to archive the stories I've written for the blog on here as a way to let others read them but have a way to find them as well.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy!

“GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORRINNNING SQUIDTANTA!”

The day was bright; the sky was clear for a late in the month November day. People from all around had come to see what was in store for today as the final round of the Splatoon Turf Wars Worldwide Championship was about start. Many faces, young and old had come to watch and many tuned in on the channel that was hosting the competition. “This is gonna be good,” one inkling said to another, both in the front row of the stage laid out for this final turf wars battle. “America for the win!” an inkling shouted over the crowd with a jellyfish responding, “Japan for the win!” As people started to cheer in excitement, squishies and older hatchlings bouncing in their seats, the announcer spoke again through the speakers spread around the stage and around the competition area so everybody could hear.

“BOY DO WE HAVE A MATCH TODAY FOLKS! TWO TEAMS! ONE STRAIGHT FROM OUR HOME LAND AND ANOTHER ACROSS THE SEA! BOTH TEAMS ITCHING TO TAKE THE FIRST PRIZE TROPHY HOME! TELL ME! ARE YOU READY??” The announcer called off. The crowd screamed and cheered. “I SAID ARE YOU READY????” the announcer said again. The crowd screamed and cheered even louder. “THEN LET’S GET THIS STARTED!!!!”

At the sound of the horn, both teams appeared on their spawning points. “ON THE LEFT SIDE WE HAVE LAST YEARS CHAMPIONS SPARKING THEIR TRADITION GREEN INK. TEAM EMERALD SKY!!!!!” the announcer boomed through the speakers. People cheered and screamed for them as the team of four boys waved and gave thumbs up, their leader up front striking a pose as female inklings screamed. “AND ON THE RIGHT SIDE! NEW COMERS ALL THE WAY FROM JAPAN SHINING BRIGHT WITH THEIR YELLOW INK! TEAM GOLDEN SUN!” the announcer boomed again. People cheered, welcoming Lulu, Joey, Marcy, and Marwick to the competition. Bouncing around in excitement, Joey shouted, “HELLO AMERICA!” before looking at Lulu and remarking, “We did it! We made it! We are actually here!!” Clapping, Marcy remarked, “I can’t believe we actually made it to the final round!” Marwick just smiled before replying, “Wouldn’t be here without Lulu’s guidance. Bet your grandpa is beaming with pride right now back at home.” Turning to look at all of them, Lulu gave a nod, a bright smile on her face. “That or he’s panicking and trying not to show it,” Lulu replied before all four of them burst into laughter.

Slightly true, back in Japan tuning into the channel, DJ Octavio was tense but had a bright smile on his face as she saw his granddaughter on the stage. Sitting with Cuttlefish outside his shack to watch the competition, DJ Octavio tried not to make his concern obvious but Cuttlefish already knew. And so did others as octolings, octarians, and others who lived in the valley had come up to watch it with them. “Vio, you are going to bust a vein if you don’t calm down,” Cuttlefish finally spoke, knowing his old friend was worried sick about his granddaughter being so far away from home, “She’ll be fine. You can even see Camilla in the front row cheering for them. Relax old man.” Cuttlefish was indeed right as the camera zoomed in on the front rows, Camilla sticking out with her long pink tentacles, parts of them wrapped up in 2 large conch shells, was cheering on for the group, having gone as a chaperon for them. It was the only way DJ Octavio would have allowed Lulu to go; take someone he trusted to watch them while they were there.

Looking annoyed at Cuttlefish, DJ Octavio snorted before replying, “And what would you do if it was your granddaughters miles away from home in a foreign country about to play this ridiculous and dangerous game???” Cuttlefish just laughed. “Why cheer them on like a madman and not worry that they may get hurt or anything else that could go wrong. You are thinking of the worse old man. Lulu’s there on that stage. A stage she’s been dying to get to. To prove herself to the world what she can do. But she needs her moral support, whether there or here and the last thing she needs is to come home and her old man has worried himself to death. Now loosen up and cheer for her and worry about other things later!” Cuttlefish demanded, waving the bamboozler that he used as a cane at DJ Octavio. Pushing it out of his face, DJ Octavio sighed before relaxing in his seat knowing Cuttlefish was right. Behind him, a few octolings guards giggled, knowing if he had his way of things, it would have been him there instead of Camilla. But being king is a full time job and one hard to get vacation time for in scenarios like this.

Back on stage as the announcer read of the rules, Lulu readied herself for what was about to happen. She had worked hard to get them there. Year of proper wins to earn the points they needed to compete in the regions, then going on to the nationals. Having won nationals, it landed the team their spot with 2 other teams to compete for Japan at the championship being held this year in the United States. Winning each round, they were the only ones to make it to the half point for Japan and the only new team this year to make it to the semi finals. Now here at the finals on the final stage, Lulu had to take a breather, her nerves and a bit of fear getting to her some. Would they win and take the trophy or go home losers? Many faces were also looking at Lulu, having been the only hybrid here competing let alone the only female team captain to make it this far. Breathing in, Lulu decided to do something her grandpa taught her to calm down. Rotating one arm and then the other, she placed them to her sides before fist and hand punching in front of her with both hands. “ONE FOR FEAR,” Lulu shouted, “ONE FOR DOUBT!” Watching her, Joey, Marcy, and Marwick nodded before doing the same thing. Watching them Camilla giggled as the crowd cheered. Watching the screen, DJ Octavio gave a chuckle before softly stating, “That’s my Sunshine! Fight your troubles away and take this home for us! Show them what an Octarian can do!”

As the announcer finished reading the rules, both teams readied themselves. Emerald Sky had 3 gunners and a charger while Golden Sun had the two gunners in Lulu and Joey, Marcy as a charger with an E-Liter instead of her usual splatterscope, and Marwick with a regular dynamo instead of the gold. Joey was still packing his splattershot Jr. but Lulu had changed up to an N-Zap ’85. Lulu knew what was coming. She had studied Team Emerald’s strategies as she watched their matches with other players. They were quick and liked to hide and ambush. She needed her friends to be just as quick and knowing at all times where their opponents were if they were going to win this. Lulu was more equip for this aspect of sniffing out where her opponents would be, also being faster and being able to get her special up quicker than Joey, thus changing to an N-Zap that had the ecolocator on it. They needed a far shot as well to keep their opponents at bay from getting to areas they had already inked thus Marcy switching to a Custom E-Liter 3K. Range hits would also be of use so Marwick switched dynamos to have the inkstrike, hoping it will come handy.

Having gotten the timer set to 3 minutes, everybody went silent as the teams got ready to charge. The announcer coming back, his voice boomed again, “TEAMS! ON THE COUNTDOWN! 3! 2! 1! GOOOOOOOOOOO!” 

And off the teams went onto the stage to start the final match. The stage itself was very flat, having obstacles that could be climbed up and used as well as hide behind, a dip in the ground in front of the spawners, and a tower in the middle. Each team split off in directions, inking what they could before hitting middle and trying to lock it down. The charger user on Emerald Sky having reached the tower first was taking long shots at Joey and Lulu but both easily dodged as they reached the tower; Lulu climbing it and taking the charger out. Spreading ink from the tower as Macy took long shots and Marwick was finishing up their side with the dynamo, it seemed Golden Sun had the middle for the time being. Firing off her first ecolocator, Lulu came off the tower and took to the right side, splatting an opponent hiding behind a box. With the ecolocator, Marcy was able to splat another trying to climb the tower to get to Joey. As the 2 minute marked hit, things seemed good for Golden Sun as Lulu climbed back up the tower to Joey and started to throw a few splat bombs down below. That is until an inkzooka strike hit Lulu and Joey, splating them both off the tower. Coming from the captain himself, he hit Marwick as well as he came behind the obstacles and almost hit Marcy before running out of his special. Trying to do her best Marcy was able to hit two of the opponents until splatted by a sticky bomb thrown to her side. Now things were looking bad for Golden Sun as Emerald Sky started to clean up mid and were heading onto their side. Rushing back as best as they could, Joey and Lulu cleaned up what they could while dodging sticky bombs. Sadly Joey got splatted and Marcy and Marwick were nowhere to be seen at the moment. Holding down mid the best she could, Lulu was dodging shots while throwing them herself. “I got to do something and fast! But what,” Lulu thought to herself as she dodge inkzooka shots, taking cover behind the tower in an ink patch, “Marwick needs time to clean and Marcy needs a way to get to a point to see them. But how? How do I distract them to give my friends time? Wait…that’s it! A distraction! But what?.....Shit! I’ll probably make a fool of myself on TV if I do this but if it works, it will give us what we need. Okay, here goes!”

Having filled her special up before hiding, Lulu popped the ecolocator and climbed up the tower. Giving away her position, the captain was about to go for her when he heard singing.

“You. With me. The moon, the rock around, give it. To me.  
You need to hear our song.   
Need to, have it,   
You need to hallelujah  
when I rule when I rule And I fuel the melody  
you better kid!”

On top of tower, while dancing along, Lulu was singing. Not perfectly on key, but loud enough to catch everybody’s attention. Puzzle looks on the people watching, it was only a few that realized what Lulu was doing. “What the fuck are you doing?” The captain called up but Lulu didn’t answer as she kept going.

“Too many foes,   
shouldve shouldve better been with me,  
to keep this melody.  
Two fellow deeds, your body that cha know i'm a kid,  
you're the hero and a squid  
bang bang”

Now looking puzzled too, the other members of Team Emerald just stared at Lulu. Had this hybrid lost her mind? It was the championship match and she was sitting on the tower dancing and singing as millions watched. “Henry, splat her!” the captain called but before the charger could hit her, he was splatted by Marcy. “What the?” The captain stated before the sound of an inkstrike came to ear. Not moving out of the way fast enough, the captain and one of his team mates were splatted as Joey came around the obstacles and splatted the last member before he could get to Lulu. 

Lulu’s distraction plan worked, giving Marcy sight and Marwick time to get an inkstrike up. “LULU, YOU CRAZY OCTOPUS, LET’S GO!!” Joey shouted and laughed, getting Lulu’s attention. Giving nod, Lulu jumped down from the tower and raced to the other side with Joey. As Emerald Sky spawned in, Joey and Lulu were waiting for them. Speeding around in the ink, the pair was splatting at the other team, keeping them in their base. One point, Joey popped a shield onto Lulu before the charger could get to her. Holding them back and Marcy taking control of the tower as Marwick inked, Golden Sun had middle locked down and then some as Joey and Lulu held Emerald Sky back. Now caught up, Marcy and Marwick took corners and Golden Sun had Emerald Sky barricaded in; nowhere to go but on their spawner. The crowd cheered as Japan was winning. “THAT’S IT LULU. WIN IT FOR US!!” Camilla shouted, clamping and cheering for them. Back at Octo Valley, everybody was howling and hooting for Lulu’s tactics working. “THAT IT! THAT’S HOW YOU DO IT! AHAHAHAHA, TAKE IT HOME BABY GIRL!!! TAKE IT HOME!” DJ Octavio shouted, bouncing out of his chair and joining the cheering. Cuttlefish just laughed.

1 minute mark hit and that’s when it happened over the speakers. The familiar sound of the Calamari Inkantation starting up and the sound of the squid sisters singing were blasted across the speakers for all to hear. Seems someone in the announcement room recognized what Lulu had done and figured playing the full song now was fitting. Singing along, the crowd cheered and roared as Golden Sun was holding Emerald Sky back. Hitting the chorus, Lulu couldn’t help but stop and dance; doing familiar moves Joey had told her that her Grandpa did the night he went to fight him. Even hitting the dabs at the end! Swirling her hands as she bounce, all Lulu was missing was the Wasabi as she bounced around and danced, some in the crowd joining in in the fun. Face palming as he watched, DJ Octavio slumped back into his seat, soft laughs coming from him as he knew he would never live this down now as his granddaughter dance around on live TV at the Splatoon Turf Wars Worldwide Championship finals.

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! TIMMMMMMEEEEE!” went the announcer over the speakers as Marwick dropped one last inkstrike onto the field. The match was done. Now time to tally the percentage but the crowd knew as the music faded and cheering of people could be heard. “You crazy octopus! You did! The hell did you get a crazy idea like that from?” Joey questioned as he jumped and grab Lulu and gave her a noogie. Lulu just laughed as she tried to break free from Joey’s grip. “I realized that Emerald Sky is very serious about their games so I figured doing something out of the ordinary would be enough to cause confusion,” Lulu laughed. “Well it worked. It gave us enough time to catch up!” Marcy replied, quite happy. “Nice play Lulu,” Marwick stated, giving a smile.

Then the familiar sound of the score coming up was heard as everybody looked at the large monitor that sat to the side of the stage, that had been showing the whole match the whole time, projected the over look of the field. Tallying the score up, the familiar pop of it came up. 94.8% to 4.9%.

“AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR’S SPLATOON TURF WARS WORLDWIDE CHAMPIONSHP GOES TO TEAM GOLDEN SUN!!!!” The announcer boomed through the speakers.

People cheered, Camilla clapped and cheered, the top of Octo Valley went crazy as DJ Octavio proudly and loudly laughed his head off at his granddaughter’s achievement. Cuttlefish just joined into the cheers giving a soft smile.

“WE DID IT!” Lulu, Marcy, Joey, and Marwick shouted as they jumped and hugged each other, Marcy starting to cry and hyperventilate with happiness. Calming her down the best they could, the other 3 gave looks before breaking into laughter, knowing this was just Marcy being Marcy.

Finally calming her down, the group heard the announcer call them up to come and accept their reward. As the group walked up to the smaller stage they were to stand on, the crowd cheered even more for this year’s winners. Coming up to them with the trophy and prize money of 1,000,000,000 coins, the announcer shook each of their hands before handing the trophy to Lulu. “AGAIN! THIS YEAR’S WINNERS! GIVE YOUR CONGRATULATIONS EVERYBODY FOR THEIR HARD WORK AND TACTICAL SKILLS CAUSE WHAT A SHOW!!!” The announcer spoke through a micro phone. As the crowd cheered again, Lulu was having a hard time holding it in as tears started to fall down her face but gave the biggest smile on her face as she held the trophy up; octolings and octarians giving awwws as they saw her on the TV. Even Cuttlefish gave an “awww” for the girl as DJ Octavio gave a sniffle, trying to hold tears for his granddaughter. “Any of you have anything you want to say to the viewers at home?” the announcer said. Looking at each other, Marcy, Joey, and Marwick shook their heads before looking at Lulu. Still holding the trophy, Lulu took the mike and spoke, “Grandpa, I hope you were watching! We did it! I know you are not the biggest fan of Turf Wars but I hope you are proud of me! I miss you and I love you and hope to see you soon!”

Well it didn’t take long for DJ Octavio to have tears rolling down his face. “I AM! SUNSHINE COME HOME SAFELY!!!” the old octoling cried, dropping any stern manner he had. Octolings and Octarians just sighed as Cuttlefish tried to comfort the usually calm and collected Octo King as the only thing that usually soften him up called out for him after finally winning something she wanted for a long time.

Taking the prize money as the announcer gave the final credits to the competition, the group fought through the crowd of congratulations and good jobs to find Camilla. “Over here!” Camilla shouted, getting their attention. Pushing through to get to her, Camilla hugged them each. “Oh I’m so proud of all you! Lulu that was quick thinking! Good girl! You will need quick thinking like that when you take throne. Oh, look at you all! Little champions!” Camilla cooed. “Ah, good grief! Only you Auntie to coo us like children,” Joey remarked joking. Camilla just laughed. “Well, how about we get some lunch. I bet you all are starving!” Camilla remarked. “You bet!” the four shouted as they rushed to the locker rooms to get the rest of their stuff. Inside and packing up, they were finally approached by Emerald Sky. “Hey! Lulu right?” the captain called out. Looking up, Lulu nodded. Walking up to her, the green tentacle inkling held a hand out. “Good game! You caught us off guard and won because of it. Maybe next time I won’t underestimate what a girl like you can do,” he stated. Surprised, Lulu nodded and shook his hand. “Hey, you did well out there too. You had us on the ropes. Maybe next time if we meet it will be different,” Lulu replied, blue eyes looking at purple. “Yeah, maybe it will. Kane’s the name. Maybe I’ll come around sometime and see how Japan fully plays because if it’s anything like you guys, I’m sure to have a good match.”

Both laughing now, Lulu and Kane gave their goodbyes as did the rest of the group to the others. Walking out of the locker rooms with their stuff, the two teams split off but not before Lulu noticed something out of the corner of her eye and looking towards it. Seeing Kane split off from his group, Lulu watched as he caught up to an octoling woman. Chatting for a second, they started to walk off together, the woman’s black octoling tentacles swaying as she walked like her grandpa’s. Something seemed familiar about this woman but Lulu couldn’t tell why as she couldn’t see her face. “LULU! COME ON! CAMILLA’S TAKING US FOR SEAFOOD!!!” Joey shouted, breaking Lulu’s thoughts. Turning to look at him, Lulu nodded before looking back and seeing the two gone already. Looking saddened and puzzled about what she just felt, Lulu turned to caught up with her friends and Camilla. As they headed to find a seafood restaurant close by, Lulu thought about Kane and the woman again, wondering what had happen back there, not realizing just who she just saw.


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still makes me cry at the end. Even now.

As a few days past, Lulu and the crew were enjoying the sights of Squidtanta. One day enjoying the zoo, another at the mall, and another exploring the airport they had arrive at. The city was huge and new to them, so the foreigners wanted to take in as much in as they could before leaving in a few days.

“Man, they got to have some turf wars arenas somewhere in this city. Even though we won I’m still itching for some battles,” Joey remarked on the second to last day of their trip, bored in the hotel. “Well, we can always look it up and see if there are any here,” Lulu laughed, pulling her phone out. Leaning over Lulu, Joey watched as she looked up to see where in Squidtanta turf wars matches were held. “Here we go. It looks like the meeting point for turf wars is on the other side of the city. Marwick, Mary, you want to go?” Lulu asked, showing the phone to Joey as she looked at the two. “Not really. I’m kinda tired from the walk earlier,” Marcy replied. “Yeah, same here. I think I’ll just watch some TV,” Marwich replied, munching on a chip. Rolling their eyes at the two, the duo got up and grabbed their things before letting Camilla know where they were heading. “Be safe you too. Be back before dark,” Camilla replied. Nodding and waving goodbye for now, the duo left to find the meeting point.

30 minutes later, Lulu and Joey had found it as a large crowd formed around the area. Similar to Inkopolis, the point was a radio tower, advertising other matches on a big screen that was going on. “We will need two more people to make a team,” Joey commented watching the big screen to see a glimpse of the arenas as people passed by. “We can ask around. I’m sure there are a few who need team mates,” Lulu replied, watching as well. “HEY! Wasn’t expecting to see you two here!” A voice called. Startling the pair, they turned around to see a familiar face. “Kane! Wasn’t expecting to see you here either. Here for the same reason?” Lulu spoke up, giving Kane a hand shake. “Yep. Pretty much. Got restless at the hotel as my mom kept yapping on the phone about business with the producer,” Kane replied. “Well, you showed up at a good time. We need two more people to play,” Joey replied. “Where are your friends?” Kane asked. “They were tired and didn’t want to come. Wanna join us?” Lulu replied. “Sure. Wouldn’t mind following someone else’s orders for once instead of giving my own,” Kane laughed. Giving nods and laughing themselves, Joey and Lulu welcomed Kane on the team.

Taking a few more minutes to find someone else, a team was made as the group headed to the tower to get their first match. Letting Lulu lead, the group learned and played on the new stages as they were winning matches and earning cash. “Got to say, not much different than home,” Joey remarked as the group took a break, waiting for a new member to join as the old one had to leave. “Yeah, same here. Other than different layouts, strategies aren’t much different to do here than to do up north where I live,” Kane replied. “What’s it like where you live?” Lulu asked. “Eh, it’s alright. Big house, lots of money, and fans always trying to spot my mom. The usual. My mom’s a famous singer but also the head of the music company she first started out at,” Kane replied. “Wow, that’s awesome. My grandpa’s also a music composer as well as I, Joey, and my other friends. Grandpa and I remix and Joey, myself, and my other friends are part of an instrumental band. We work for my grandpa’s company as well,” Lulu explained. “No way! Talk about coincidence! Except I’m not too much into music like my mom is. I’m more for turf wars. Want to go profreshional some day,” Kane replied, surprised by this realization that Joey and Lulu were musicians. “That’s okay. Go the way you want in life. Everybody is different. I’m sure your mom is proud of you. I have to ask, is she the black headed octoling woman I saw you leave with at the championship?” Lulu replied giving a nod. “Yeah, that’s her. I take way more after my dad. O negative with a RH factor of negative will do that to kids. People ask all the time if I’m her son since I look like any old inkling kid. But she always gives a smile and says yes. That I’m her precious Kane Bloomheart and that she’s proud of me. She says I can be anything I want and she’ll support me all the way,” Kane explained rolling his eyes. “Where’s your dad?” Joey asked. “Dead. Been that way since I was six. Died in a car wreck,” Kane replied. “Aw man sorry about that,” Joey apologized. “Nah, it’s cool. My dad was awesome though. He knew how to write awesome music and produce it. It’s his company my mom took over. Though there have been some rough patches lately. Something about money missing but I don’t fully understand,” Kane replied, waving off Joey’s fears of offending him. “Man that sounds rough. Hope things are okay,” Lulu replied concerned. “I’m sure they will be. Mom’s probably just worrying too much. Come on, let’s find someone else to get a few more matches,” Kane stated, giving a fist pump. Nodding, the two perked up as the three found another person to play with and continued to play turf wars till the sun started to set.

“So when you guys leaving?” Kane asked, as they were leaving the place. “Tomorrow morning. Got a straight flight home,” Lulu replied. “Hey, same here. That way mom can get back to work when we land home. She’s such a workaholic,” Kane sighed. As they walked, they came to a cross-roads. “Whelp, I need to head this way. It was nice getting to know you guys a little. Maybe we will meet again like this next year. Though be warned, my team will win next year,” Kane joked. “Man in your dreams!” Joey replied giving a smirk and laugh. “Hehe, we will have to see. We are always training so we may be stronger next time,” Lulu laughed. “Ha! Same here. Till next time, see yah!” Kane replied waving goodbye. Waving goodbye, the pair took down the road they needed to to hop on a bus and head back to the hotel. On a bus back, Joey commented, “You know, Kane reminds me of you a little.” “Really?” Lulu replied looking at Joey with a bit of confusion. “Yeah. You guys are energetic and fun to be around. You two also seem to get along well and work well together. Especially on the field. Kane was following your orders like it was nothing and he was keeping you well defended as you were setting your inkstrike off. Lulu giggled. “Yeah, he seems to fit in really well with us. Too bad he lives so far away from us. I wouldn’t mind playing with him on the team more,” Lulu replied. “Yeah, same here. Guy’s pretty cool,” Joey agreed.

Arriving at the hotel, the two settled in for the night as Joey, Marcy, and Marwick played some games they brought and Lulu was on the phone with her grandpa to check in. “Glad this week is finally done. Be happy to have you home tomorrow,” DJ Octavio stated through the phone. “Grandpa!” Lulu sighed. DJ Octavio laughed. “I can’t help it. I worry about you when you are gone for long periods. But I will have a nice batch of fresh Wasabi waiting for you when you arrive and you can tell me all about the trip as I find a spot for that shiny new trophy of yours,” DJ Octavio replied. Lulu just giggled.

Early to bed and early to rise, the group packed up to head to the airport as Camilla got them checked out and the rental car started. Piling things in, everybody got in as Camilla drove off to the airport. 20 minutes later as Camilla turned the keys in for the rental car, the group had some time before the plane was to take off. “Why don’t you guys go look around and see if you guys can find anything else you want before we leave,” Camilla commented. “Sounds good,” the four replied before breaking off with waves to Camilla as they went separate directions in the airport. Looking around, Lulu found in the window of a gift shop a little fox plush. “Awww, Grandpa will love this,” Lulu commented to herself seeing the little plush. Walking in and finding a shelf with others like it, Lulu grabbed one and went to pay for it. Walking out with it in a bag, Lulu was about to head back when she overheard something. 

“Brandon! I don’t care, just get it figured out! If anybody finds out about this, the company will be ruined! I will not let my husband’s work go done like that!” A woman was slightly shouting into a phone. Turning around, Lulu recognized the woman from the back to be Kane’s mom; her black tentacles tied in a bun as she wore a business attire; business suit shirt and skirt with long white stockings and black heels. Next to her were suitcases and what looked like turf wars equipment in cases. Obviously Kane’s, but Kane was nowhere to be seen. Slowly approaching to see if she was alright, the woman hung up the phone and sighed. “Uh Mrs. Bloomheart, are you alright?” Lulu asked. Startled by Lulu question, she turned around, giving a tired look. “Oh, child you startled me. Not many call me by my name. Just my stage name. How do you find out about that? You know what, never mind. Look I don’t have time for autographs dear. I’m sorry,” the woman replied, exhaustion in her voice. Lulu just stared, eyes widen as she got a good look of the woman.

Standing in front of Lulu was a face she had only seen in photos. Age some but the same. From photos that her Grandpa would only show a few times when he wanted to remember the past and let Lulu learn about her family. A face she had been looking for and had been missing from the family for years. A face she knew as her mother’s. Her mother Precious Entra. Tentacle color dyed from her natural orange, it was the same woman Lulu’s grandfather had spoken about to her. Lulu just stared, realization coming over that she had finally found her mother and the indications that went with it. The woman started to look irritated at her though. “Girl, what is your problem? I said I don’t have time for autographs. Please leave. I’m busy right now,” she spoke, snapping Lulu out of her trance. Shaking her head, Lulu asked. “Oh, I’m sorry. My bad but um…Is your name Precious?” Confused and concerned, the woman replied, “Yes…may I ask how you know that?” Lulu looked like she was about to tear up when she replied, “It….It is you! Oh cod, it’s really you! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Grandpa has been looking everywhere for you! Oh cod your really here!” The woman looked even more confused. “What are you talking about?” the woman questioned. “Mom…Mom, it’s me Lulu. I’m your daughter..don’t you remember me? I..I know you must have had a reason for putting me in the orphanage but that’s okay. I found grandpa and we have been looking for you. You seem like you are doing okay now. Why haven’t you call Grandpa or anything? He’s been worried about you even though he doesn’t show it too well. We both have. Why haven’t you come home?” Lulu replied, tears falling down her face now.

Now the woman just stared at Lulu, shock, fear, and realization on her face. Shaking her head, she went to pick up the luggage before stating, “You have the wrong woman child. Now leave before you start a scene.” Shocked, Lulu replied, “But I know it’s you. I’ve seen you in Grandpa’s photos. Grandpa’s told me-” but the woman cut her off, “I don’t know what that old senile octopus has been telling you, but I don’t have anything other child other than my son. Now please leave me alone before I call the cops!” Walking off the luggage, Lulu stood there for a second before chasing after her. “Please wait! Just talk to me! I know we haven’t seen each other in years but I don’t care. Mom please! I just.-” Lulu was shouting over the crowd and hand out trying to grab her arm when the woman swirled around and grabbed Lulu wrist, dropping the large luggage bag with a bang. 

Staring Lulu down, anger and aggression was on her face, scaring Lulu. “SHUT UP!!!! YOU GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW! DON’T YOU EVER BOTHER ME OR MY FAMILY AGAIN! I ONLY HAVE ONE CHILD AND ONE CHILD ALONE AND I WILL NOT HAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE CHANGE THAT. IF THAT ASSHOLE, SENILE, HYPERCRITICAL OF A KING AND FATHER OF MINE WANTS ANY MONEY OUT OF ME HE CAN KISS MY ASS. IF I HAD MY WAY YOU WOULDN’T EVEN EXIST SO BE LUCKY YOU ARE EVEN ALIVE YOU WORTHLESS HYBRID!!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!” the woman hissed through her teeth before pushing Lulu away. 

Lulu just stood there, tears rolling down her face, trying to process what happen as the woman started to walk off again when a familiar voice spoke up. “Lulu?” the voice questioned. Turning around, Kane gave a confused expression. “Lulu, what’s going on here? Mom?” Kane questioned. “Nothing Kane. Just a confused little hybrid that just needs to go back to her country where she belongs,” the woman stated not even looking behind her, “Now come along Kane.” “Mom, why is she crying? Lulu what did she say to you?” Kane questioned. “COME ALONG KANE! NOW!” the woman hissed. “Just…go…Kane,” Lulu finally spoke, trying to wipe tears away but they just kept falling down her face. Completely confused, Kane followed behind his mother, looking back at Lulu as she stood there, trying process all that just happen.

As they faded into the crowd, another familiar face came rushing up. “LULU!” Joey shouted, “Where’ve you been? Plane is about to take off!” That’s when he saw her face. “LULU! WHAT HAPPENED????” Joey questioned, confused on why Lulu was crying. Looking at him, Lulu couldn’t hold it back any more as she grabbed onto Joey and cried her eyes out. “LULU! WHAT HAPPENED???” Joey asked again, grabbing onto his crying friend as she went hysterical with sobbing. As faces started to stare at the two, wondering what was going on, Camilla and the others rushed up. “Joey!!! What’s going on??? Why is Lulu crying???” Camilla questioned, confused and concerned. “I don’t know! She won’t stop crying to tell me!” Joey replied, just as confused. “LULU! LULU!” Camilla called out, brushing back her tentacles, and trying to get her attention. But Lulu just kept crying, none of her family at the moment knowing what just happen just a few short minutes ago.


	3. Nightmare

Boarding the plane, Lulu was silent. She wouldn’t say a thing about what happened in the airport. As they flew, she kept looking out the window and trying to get sleep, she would wake up shaken, as she had a nightmare, and would breath heavily. Checking on her, Camilla would ask what was wrong but Lulu would say nothing. Even as they landed and got off the plane and was heading back home, Lulu was silent. As they reached Inkopolis Tower, Lulu gave soft goodbyes to her friends as they split off into their own directions, worrying Camilla. But her worries seemed to fade some as they arrived at the valley top, Octavio waiting for them. Seeing her grandpa, Lulu perked up as she rushed over to him bag in hand with the fox plush, arms open wide for her as she embraced his hug. “Welcome home Sunshine,” DJ Octavio chuckled, picking Lulu up and hugging her tightly, missing her embrace. Pulling the bag up, Lulu took the plush fox out of it and showed it to DJ Octavio. Smiling and happily taking it, he kissed Lulu cheek before looking it over. Walking up to them, Camilla held the first place trophy. “Well, look at that! My My! Now where am I going to put such a grand little trinket like that? A new little fox and shiny new trophy to show off! Goodness, I got some organizing to do!” DJ Octavio chuckled, getting a soft smile out of Lulu.

Down into the valley and inside the family dome, the three were walking up to the house with Lulu in front of DJ Octavio and Camilla. Out of range for Lulu to hear them, Camilla spoke softly to DJ Octavio. “Vio. Something is wrong with her,” Camilla spoke. “What do you mean?” DJ Octavio questioned concern on his brow now. “Something happen at the airport. I don’t know what but when I came on the scene, Joey was holding Lulu as she was crying her heart out. She refuses to say anything and was quite the whole trip back. Vio I’m worried,” Camilla replied, fear and concern on her face. “Was she hurt? Did you see any wounds?” DJ Octavio questioned. “No! No, I looked her over. She looks fine. I mean she’s eating but she does not want to talk. Vio, if anybody can open her up about what happened it’s you,” Camilla sighed. Holding a hand up, DJ Octavio nodded. “I’ll handle this. Don’t worry. She may need some space though. But I’m sure when she feels it, she will tell us what happened,” DJ Octavio replied reassuring Camilla. “I hope so,” Camilla sighed, looking towards Lulu and feeling the need to protect her from whatever it was that hurt her.

Unlocking the house and walking in, Lulu went straight to her room and flopped onto her bed, Zappy awkwardly flying over to her out of his tank. Tapping a fin on her, Lulu didn’t respond to Zappy’s antics of wanting to be petted. Tapping again, the zapfish chipered till Lulu finally lifted a tentacle and rubbed his head, getting happy chirps out of Zappy. Walking in and leaning on the door case, DJ Octavio looked at his granddaughter flopped on the bed with a concerned look before speaking. “Spaghetti okay tonight?” He asked. “….Yeah…,” Lulu replied, voice muffled by the sheets, not moving an inch. “Wasabi or no Wasabi?” DJ Octavio questioned, looking even more concerned. “….Wasabi…” Lulu replied. “Mine or regular?” DJ Octavio questioned. “…..Regular….,” Lulu replied, finally sitting up, and looking at her grandpa. Her face had no expression but her eyes seemed sadden. “Sunshine, are you okay? You usually want my Wasabi in the spaghetti,” DJ Octavio asked concerned. “….I’m fine….Just…tired I guess..,” Lulu replied, voice dry. “Camilla said something happened at the airport. You want to talk about it?” DJ Octavio asked, giving Lulu a soft smile of encouragement. Lulu didn’t reply, only looking at him before shifting her eyes to the side. Giving a soft sigh, DJ Octavio stated, “Okay, baby girl. Just know you can talk to me when you feel like it.” Nodding, Lulu still didn’t look at him as DJ Octavio got off the door casing and walked out of the room. Half way down the hall, DJ Octavio could hear soft cries coming from Lulu’s room. 

Trying to hold his composer, he continued to walk as he entered the kitchen and took a seat at the small round table with Camilla. “Well?” Camilla asked, seeing the concern on his face. “She wouldn’t say anything and I could hear her starting to cry once I left the room,” DJ Octavio replied, leaning back into the chair and taking a deep breath. “Someone must have said something to her. It’s the only thing I can think of. Vio what are we going to do? She’s not acting herself,” Camilla stated worried. Leaning forward and grabbing on the fox plush on the table, DJ Octavio rubbed its fur some before sighing. “We can’t rush her Cammie. I can see it in her eyes she wants to say, but doesn’t know how. What ever happened I don’t think she has fully processed through her mind yet. I think once she comes to terms with it, she will talk. Till then, we just have to watch her,” DJ Octavio responded, rubbing the plush’s fur more. Taking a deep breath, Camilla leaned back into her chair before looking up at the ceiling. “I hope you are right,” she spoke before the kitchen went silent.

As day turned to night and the domes shifted to night mode, DJ Octavio was finishing up dinner when Lulu walked into the kitchen. Looking tired and weary, she plopped into a chair without a word. “Hey sweetie. Want a salad?” Camilla asked as she tossed the lettuce in the bowl on the counter with other vegetables. Lulu nodded. Making a plate and grabbing a fork for her, Camilla set it in front of Lulu. Taking the fork, Lulu slowly took bites out of it, not saying a word, not even a thank you. Looking over his shoulder, DJ Octavio sighed before speaking up. “You know, since you are back, I was thinking maybe we could go up to the mountains this weekend for a hike. How does that sound?” DJ Octavio asked. “….Sounds alright….” Lulu replied, voice still dry. Looking at each other, DJ Octavio and Camilla sighed as the two finished up dinner and started serving the spaghetti.

Dinner went with small chit chat as DJ Octavio asked about the trip. “How did things go after the competition?” he asked. “Alright…I guess. I hung out with Kane Bloomheart some with Joey who was the leader of the team we fought against….He was pretty cool,” Lulu replied only look at her plate. “That’s good. Made a new friend. Maybe you will see him next time you compete,” DJ Octavio stated but Lulu stayed quite which concerned Camilla and DJ Octavio. 

Dinner finished and giving Camilla goodbyes for the evening, Lulu still dry in tone, worrying the octoling pair, DJ Octavio helped Lulu into the bath tub as he helped her add on the moisturizer used to strengthen the skin for her back tentacles’ under-sides where they had been cut so many times. Once done, DJ Octavio returned to the kitchen to start on paper work he needed to get done for tomorrow. About 20 minutes later, Lulu walked into the kitchen washed up and dressed for bed. “….I’m going to bed,” She stated softly. “Okay. Kind of early though and I won’t be in there till I get this work done,” DJ Octavio replied, trying not to look concerned that she was going to bed when it was only 9pm. “That’s okay…I’m just tired….I didn’t get the best of sleep on the plane…,” Lulu replied with a bit of a yawn. “Okay sunshine. Get some rest baby girl,” DJ Octavio nodded before kissing her forehead and watching her leave the kitchen before speaking up again, “Lulu,” “Yeah,” she called back. “Whatever is bothering you Sunshine you can come to me for. Remember that,” DJ Octavio called out. “Okay,” Lulu replied and it was till the shutting of the bedroom sliding door that DJ Octavio sighed. Climbing into the larger bed of DJ Octavio’s room, Lulu settled in for the night as she pulled the blankets over her and stared at the ceiling for a bit as the bedroom radio played a tune. Feeling her eyes get tired, she finally shut them before drifting off to sleep as DJ Octavio continued to work in the kitchen.

Around 11:30pm, DJ Octavio had finished the paperwork and placed it in the folder to take with him to the palace tomorrow. Turning the lights off in the kitchen and hallway, he entered the bedroom to grab some clothes as Lulu slept and went to take his own shower. Once in the shower, DJ Octavio was oblivious to the nightmare that once again plagued Lulu.

Darkness. Sounded by darkness, Lulu was standing in the only light showing. Whispers could be heard until a voice spoke up. 

“You’re a freak, you know that? My half sister! What a joke! As if I would ever consider you family!”

Lulu recognized it as Kane’s voice as she turned to where the voice came from. Spotting him, his head was low, eyes not showing. “Kane…I…” Lulu began, looking concerned before being cut off.

“Shut up! That trophy was supposed to be mine! My team should have won! They should have disqualified you for that stupid stunt of yours! A freak like you shouldn’t have even been allowed to play! The thought of being related to you sickens me!”

Stepping back a bit in fear, whispers could be heard again. Wrapping her arms around herself, Lulu was scared. “It’s just a bad dream! It’s just a bad dream!” Lulu whispered to herself trying to stay calm as the whispers got louder.

“Freak!”

“You’re not fit to rule!”

“You are lucky you are even alive!”

“Hybrids like you shouldn’t even exist!”

The words hurt as they pounded at her. Sniffling now, Lulu tried to drown them out.

“If I had my way, you wouldn’t even be here!”

That last one caught Lulu’s attention as she turned around to see her mother. “Mom?” Lulu questioned, tears rolling down her face.

The woman just stood there like usual before doing something different than just standing there and letting the words break Lulu’s confidence till she woke up. She started to walk forward, giving Lulu a bit of a scare. “Mom?” Lulu questioned again before she shouted, “I AM NO MOTHER TO YOU!!”

Stepping back in fear, Lulu heard Kane speak up again. “You’re worthless! Nobody could give a damn about you!” the entity spoke. Looking back and shaking her head, Lulu replied, “..Yo..You’re wrong! I have people who care about me! Grandpa loves me and my friends care about me!”

“THAT OLD MAN IS NOTHING AND SO ARE YOU!”

Lulu turned around to see the entity of her mother holding a blade up. Lulu froze in fear.

“IF I HAD MY WAY YOU WOULD BE GONE!” the entity shouted before swing the blade down.

Covering her face, Lulu screamed!

Turning the ink off and drying himself, DJ Octavio wasn’t even done buttoning his night shirt when he heard a high pitch scream coming from the bedroom.

“GRAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDPPPPAAA!!!!!”

Startling him so bad, his tentacles curled as he rushed into the bedroom panicked as he saw Lulu hunched over crying and shaking. Jumping onto the bed and grabbing a hold of her, he rocked her as Lulu grabbed onto him for dear life. “DON’T LET HER HURT! DON’T LET HER TAKE ME FROM YOU!” Lulu cried and screamed. “LULU! LULU! SUNSHINE! IT’S JUST A NIGHTMARE! BABY GIRL, I’M RIGHT HERE! NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT YOU!” DJ Octavio stated comforting and rocking her. 

It took him a while to calm Lulu down and once so, scooped her up and took her into the kitchen. Turning the light on with a tentacle, DJ Octavio pulled a chair out and set her down in it. Pulling milk out of the fridge and grabbing a mug out of the cabinet, he poured a glass and placed it in the microwave. Heating it up, he pulled it out and poured some honey into it. Once stirred with a spoon, he handed it to Lulu and took a seat. Watching her, Lulu took a few sips of the milk before holding the cup in her hands, wiping away what tears were left on her face with her tentacles.“….She hates me….” Lulu finally spoke, voice drained of volume. Surprised, DJ Octavio questioned, “Who baby girl?” Lulu sat quite for a bit, taking a few more sips of the warm milk, before softly speaking, “….Mom….”

Shock and realization on DJ Octavio’s face, he leaned back into his chair, head upwards before taking a long breath. “….You saw your mother at the airport?” DJ Octavio questioned, looking at Lulu with concerned eyes. Lulu nodded. “…I saw her first….at the competition…I fully didn’t get to see her then…but at the airport I saw her and recognized her as Kane’s mom till I saw her fully and recognized her from the photos though her tentacles were colored black,” Lulu started to explain before going silent. “What did she say?” DJ Octavio asked. Lulu just stayed silent, tilting her head downwards. “Baby girl? Come on. Talk to me. What did she say?” DJ Octavio asked again, lifting her chin up with a tentacle. Sighing, Lulu replied, “She called me worthless and wouldn’t even acknowledge my existence….she thought I was after money and didn’t want to be bothered by us….she said if she had her way I wouldn’t even be alive…Even when Kane showed up…she acted like I was nothing…and he was worried for me about what she had said….Oh cod…I doubt she will tell him the truth……that he took second place in the competition to his half sister…”

Sniffling again, Lulu wiped again what tears were forming with her tentacles as she took another sip of the milk. Sighing hard, DJ Octavio had to take a minute to process everything. “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to tell you this….,” DJ Octavio started giving an exhausted sigh. Looking at him, Lulu replied, “What do you mean?” Looking at her, DJ Octavio gave a small smirk before explaining, “From when she returned back at the valley, she wasn’t going to keep you. After laying your egg, I wasn’t sure what she was going to do but I wasn’t going to let any harm fall to you, so I took you. Whether or not she liked it, I didn’t care. Cause I wanted you! I was happy to know I had a grandchild and I happily waited for you to hatch. And when you did, I was the happiest octopus alive. I didn’t care what you were. You were my grandchild. My Sunshine. My Lulu! But your mother was keen at taking you out of my hands. You were her child and she had her rights over you but I wasn’t going to listen. It reached a point on the third day that I threaten her with my status as king to get her to leave us be. I would have never thought she would have still taken you out from under me but now that I have you, I’m not letting anybody take you away from me. You can bet on that!”

Sniffling a little, Lulu gave a soft smile as DJ Octavio leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Now listen. As long as I’m here, nobody is going to hurt you. You got it?” DJ Octavio asked. Lulu nodded. “Good girl. Now, she has made her choices and we have made ours. Whether she wants to be here or not, we are family on our own. Now let go of all this and don’t let it bother you anymore. Your mother is your mother. You know where she is and how she is doing. So it’s time to just let it go. Okay?” DJ Octavio stated. “…Okay,” Lulu replied sheepishly before setting her mug down and hugging him. Holding onto her, DJ Octavio took the familiar sent of Lulu’s tentacles in before patting her back and letting her go. “Okay Sunshine, finish your milk and let’s get you back into bed,” DJ Octavio chuckled. Nodding, Lulu took the mug again and drank off the rest of the milk. Getting up and placing it in the sink, Lulu followed behind her grandpa into the bedroom where he tucked her back in. Kissing her forehead, he laid there with her till Lulu spoke up. “Grandpa?” “Hmm?” He questioned, looking at down at her. “…Love you…” “Love you too Sunshine. Now get some rest. Tomorrow is a new day,” DJ Octavio smiled.

Waiting till she fell asleep, DJ Octavio walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Picking up the phone off the hook on the wall, he gave it some thought before dialing a number. As he heard it ring, a voice came over the phone. “Habu’s Investigation Service. How may I help you?” Habu!” DJ Octavio spoke. “Woah! Your highness! Haven’t heard your voice in years. What can I do you for sir?” the voice over the phone asked. “You busy with any investigations?” DJ Octavio asked. “No sir. Just finished the last one I had the other day,” the voiced replied. “Good cause I’m sending you overseas to the states. I got a job for you,” DJ Octavio stated. “Give me a name and I’m on the case!” the voice replied.  
Taking a hard sigh, DJ Octavio replied, “Precious Bloomheart!” before things went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Lulu. Grandpa Octavio for the save and comfort though. But, oooh, what is he planning?


	4. Investigation

As December passed, presents handed out, and the holidays coming to the end, Lulu was taking her grandpa’s advice and not letting the situation with her mother get to her. Though it was hard when Lulu was by herself not to think about her and feel down about it. By this point Lulu had told everybody what had happened so her friends and family would try to cheer her up if they saw her down. Lulu was appreciative of their efforts. It helped her remember she did have love ones when her feelings got to her.  
As December came to a close on the night of New Year’s Eve, Lulu had gone out to spend it with a friend in another universe. Coming home after the celebrations around 12:30am New Year’s Day, DJ Octavio was waiting for her when she slide the door open. “Grandpa! What are you still doing up?” Lulu questioned, surprised to see him. “Hehe, just wanted make sure you got home safely,” DJ Octavio chuckled. Lulu groaned. “Overprotective Octo!” Lulu replied annoyed. DJ Octavio just chuckled again. “Did you have fun? You have been hanging out with that octoling boy more often? Anything I should be concerned about?” DJ Octavio question, smirk on his face. Lulu flustered and huff. “NO! He’s…ju-just a friend…that’s…all…Nuugh, I’m going to bed,” Lulu huffed, flustered and annoyed by her grandpa. “Right behind yah Sunshine,” DJ Octavio chuckled as he followed behind Lulu to the bedroom.

As the next few days passed and things went back to normal routine, Lulu was at home playing video games on the living room TV after having gotten her studies done for the day and passing the language test Camilla had given her earlier that afternoon. Headphones on as she played Super Squid Bros 4, she was oblivious to the call that came in on the house phone. Picking the phone off the hook, DJ Octavio answered. “Entra residence, Octavio speaking,” Octavio stated.   
“Good Morning your highness! Or should I say Afternoon,” the voice on the phone replied.

“Habu! I take it you have news for me?” DJ Octavio questioned. “I sure do. Got time to listen?” Habu asked. “Yes. Let me take this to the office though. I’ll call you back in just a second,” DJ Octavio replied before hanging the phone up and walking past Lulu, still not paying attention, and entered the small music room down the hallway. Shutting the door and shuffling around music sheets, boxes of records, CD’s, and other musical nick knacks, and music equipment, DJ Octavio took a seat at the desk in the back. Once settled in, DJ Octavio pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and dialed the number for Habu again. Answering, Habu respond, “Your Highness?” to which DJ Octavio replied, “Yes, it’s me. Alright, what do you got?” “Ooooooh, your daughter has been busy! Where do I start?” Habu joked. “From the beginning please Habu,” DJ Octavio replied, rolling his eyes at the jellyfish’s words. “Right! Right! Okay, so from what I found, Precious headed for the states just after leaving the last time. We know now from Lulu that she dropped Lulu off at an orphanage before leaving. From what I gathered, she went there to start a music career, away from home and from your influence it seems,” Habu began.  
“Figures! I knew she enjoyed singing and if she fully got away, she would either trying to build things up on her own or drink herself crazy,” DJ Octavio snorted. “Hehe, funny your highness,” Habu joked, “Anyway, she seemed to have done well for herself. Records showed she join a music company called Bloomheart Industries which is where she met her deceased husband Dale Bloomheart.” “Deceased?” DJ Octavio questioned. “Died in a car wreck sir. Hit in the side from a speeding truck and slammed into a traffic pole. Died in the ambulance.”Habu explained. “Shame,” DJ Octavio replied, shaking his head. “Sure is. Left her and her 6 year old son behind,” Habu replied. “Kane?” DJ Octavio questioned, hearing about the son. “Yes sir!” Habu replied. “How old is he now?” DJ Octavio asked. “Kane Bloomheart is two years younger than Lulu. Boy, talk about not waiting some huh?” Habu stated, a bit of a chuckle coming through the phone. 

Shaking his head, DJ Octavio sighed before replying, “No she didn’t. I assume they married before having him?” “Yes sir and after Dale’s death, Precious took over the company and has since being running it while making a career for herself. Right now, she’s got 14 CD’s out with multiple hits and few #1 songs. On stage, she goes under that name Princess and has a fashion and make up line,” Habu continued. DJ Octavio grunted. “Fitting,” DJ Octavio replied ironically. Habu just chuckled. “So what is she doing now?” DJ Octavio asked. “Going through lawsuits sir,” Habu replied. “Lawsuits?” DJ Octavio question, face looking stern and confused. “Yes sir, seems some trouble has happened in the company. Seems a few of her head co-workers were embezzling money into the company unbeknownst to her and word got out. Company’s hit hard and it’s all on her head as the ones at fault have run off with the money. Way things are going, she may have to bankrupt and sell out to even make even,” Habu explained. “How bad? DJ Octaivo questioned. “About a decent 5,000, 000, 000K in the hole sir,” Habu replied. 

Surprised, DJ Octavio sighed, blowing a raspberry and taking a deep breath. “That’s pretty bad,” DJ Octavio sighed. “Yes sir it is. So, what are you planning to do?” Habu asked. “Right now I’ll have to think on it. For now, just keep tabs her and once I figure something out, we will go from there,” DJ Octavio stated. “Sure thing sir. Till then, I bid you adieu,” Habu replied before hanging up.

Ending the call, DJ Octavio sat there, arms crossed on the desk, thinking about what he was told. He sat there for a good bit when a voice from behind the door broke his concentration. “Grandpa?” Lulu asked as she opened the door. “Lulu. What is it Sunshine?” DJ Octavio asked. “You disappeared on me. Everything okay?” Lulu asked concern on her face. Perking up to not worry Lulu, DJ Octavio replied, “Fine baby girl. Just need to take a call and get some work done is all.” Getting up and walking around the mess, he scooted Lulu out of the room before shutting the door and stating, “How about we go out tonight for dinner. What would you like?” Giving a smile at the thought of going out, Lulu replied, “Buffet!” Chuckling and patting her head, DJ Octavio replied, “Buffet, okay. Well let’s get our baths done and we will head out.” Nodding, Lulu rushed back into the living room to turn the game system and TV off before rushing past her grandpa to her room to grab some clothes.

Baths taken, and out the door, the two came out of their dome and took a glider to the middle cluster of domes. Inside and hitting the main city as the night cycle settled in on the domes walls around them, the two found their favorite buffet and once settled in, DJ Octavio letting Lulu go first to get her own food. Watching her with a concerned look, DJ Octavio didn’t notice a familiar face coming up to him. “Coin for your thoughts sir,” Sako, DJ Octavio’s lackey and one of the main scientists of the military science division, had asked wondering what was on his king’s mind. Startled, DJ Octavio looked at him before giving a sigh. “Just thinking about Lulu and my daughter,” DJ Octavio replied. Nodding, Sako asked, “Mind if I join?” “Not at all. Take a seat,” DJ Octavio gestured, pulling the chair out next to him with a tentacle. Sitting down and placing the plate he had on the table, Sako looked at the old king before stating, “It’s been going around Lulu found her mother. Though the encounter didn’t go very well from what I’ve heard.” 

DJ Octavio sighed, watching Lulu again before replying, “No it didn’t. Seems Precious wants nothing to do with her.” “Shame. Can’t see anybody not loving a girl like her. Genuinely sweet and caring,” Sako stated before looking towards Lulu as well. Watching Lulu, she was chatting away with others as she grabbed things she liked before coming back to the table. “Hi Sako. Done with work for today?” Lulu asked as she took a seat in front of her grandpa. “Yes princess. But I would have been done sooner if that crazy inkling friend or yours hadn’t crawled through the vents again and kept asking me twenty questions about my favorite pizza toppings,” Sako huffed. DJ Octavio and Lulu giggling now, Lulu replied, “Sorry. That’s Velma for you. You know she comes to see Aquamarine and cheer the scientists up from their gloomy work days. She means no harm.” “I know this. Doesn’t mean she isn’t annoying at times,” Sako replied before sticking an octopus tentacle in his mouth and eating it.

Getting their heart’s content of the seafood and other foods served at the buffet, the three walked out after DJ Octavio and Sako paid for the food before giving waves and going their separate ways. Walking back towards the air dock, Lulu was humming away as her luminescence lit the way before looking up at her grandpa to see he was staring off into space. “Grandpa?” Lulu questioned concern on her face. Snapping him back into reality, DJ Octavio looked at her. “Yes Sunshine?” DJ Octavio smiled. “Are you okay? You were quite through dinner,” Lulu stated. “Fine baby girl. Just stuff on my mind is all. Nothing you need to worry about,” DJ Octavio replied, trying to push away Lulu’s worry. Lulu just pouted until they came across a familiar park, empty at moment. Noticing the swings, Lulu pointed towards them. “Aren’t you a little old for those?” DJ Octavio chuckled with a nod that she could get on one. “NO!” Lulu huffed before running off and jumping on one of the swings. Taking a seat to watch her swing, a smile was on DJ Octavio’s face as he watched her but soon it dropped as his mind returned to earlier thoughts. “From what she’s been through, it’s surprising to see how happy she gets from just the simplest things. Always bright in nature, she’s a light in anybody’s life. Childish one minute and mature a next, Lulu’s a gem. Only a fool would turn her away. Precious better have a good excuse for doing what she did,” DJ Octavio thought to himself. Having her fill, Lulu jumped off the swing and walked over to her grandpa. “Good?” he asked to which Lulu nodded. Leaving the park and returning home, DJ Octavio was unlocking the front door when Lulu asked, “Grandpa, can we go see a movie tomorrow since it’s Saturday?” “Of course Sunshine. Whatever you like,” DJ Octavio chuckled humoring his granddaughter. Lulu smiled bright as the two walked into the house.

A few hours later as DJ Octavio got Lulu into bed and sound asleep, he decided to walk back into the music room and taking a seat at his desk, sat there and pondered a bit. Although he never fully showed it, masking it behind the false pretense that he didn’t care anymore, DJ Octavio wanted answers. Why Precious acted the way she did and why she would put a child through fifteen years of hell. Taking a long breath, Octavio noticed the writing pad under the piled of music sheets on the desk. Thinking on it some, he decided to pull it out and grabbing a pen from a cup sitting behind him on a stereo, DJ Octavio started to write. About 30 minutes later, DJ Octavio called up Habu on his phone. “Evening Sir. Did you need something?” “Yes Habu. Do you know Precious’s mailing address?” DJ Octavio asked. “Sure do sir. You need it?” Habu asked. “Yes,” DJ Octavio replied as he held the pen in his hand, waiting to write the address down, a closed envelope now in front of him with the return address of the house written on it and the name Precious Bloomheart as the receiving party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, so that's what has happen to her. Interesting. Wonder what will happen next seeing as the next chapter is the last of this short story.


	5. Change and Decisions

As January flew by, many changes were occurring around Lulu. News of a new area for the Turf Wars hub had been flying around along with news of new weapons and new gear. Even the new presence of a small kitten hanging around Judd had spread like wildfire around the Inklings, Inktolings, Octarains, and other species living in the area. Concern from older players and adults, many started research on the new mammal to try and figure out where it had come from. Even concerning the octarian king, DJ Octavio wasn’t too keen on Lulu being around the small mammal till word of its intentions and behaviors were finalized. Annoyed but obedient, Lulu followed her grandpa’s orders to stay away from it though collecting sea snails became a bit of a hassle for her; having to ask Captain Cuttlefish to get them for her from Judd. Other news of Callie and Marie’s music contract ending in the summer had been floating around but no proper word had been said. Even the girls couldn’t confirm or deny it as Lulu visited them for a small lunch break.

Other news had also been flying around but only in the Valley. Residence were happily spreading the news that by early spring Octo Valley would be fully repaired and open back up to tourist and new residence. Come fall, schools would open back up to let students of old and new in for proper education again. Even colleges were taking applications for fall semester as students everywhere inside the valley were signing up. Hearing the news, Lulu informed Marcy who came down to apply and sign up for her classes. As promised by DJ Octavio for providing the turbine designs that returned power to the valley, Marcy was given full ride to the biggest engineering university in the valley as well as proper boarding, transportation passes, and was even planned to internship with the electrical engineers working and maintain power in the valley come her second year.  
As the last days of January came, things started to slow down and fall back into normal pace as Lulu, Marwick, and Marcy were waiting for Joey at Cuttlefish’s manhole to get some lunch and play turf wars for the rest of the afternoon. “Eh, I still can’t believe it’s really happening!” Marcy comment, nerves and joy in her voice. “Real proud of yah babe! You’re following your dreams. And all that studying paid off for yah. You passed those entrance exams like it was nothing!” Marwick commented before giving Marcy a kiss on the forehead. Softly giggling, Marcy replied, “I know. I just can’t wait. But I won’t forget you guys! I’ll definitely make time to play and practice turf wars so we can work to make the championship again!” “Hey, no rush! We got plenty of time to take another trophy home. Your studies come first,” Lulu replied, patting Marcy’s back. “I know. But I don’t want you thinking I’ve abandoned the team,” Mary whispered. “Nah, Marcy Bean, you know I would never think that. We have been through thick and thin too much for me to ever think like that,” Lulu chuckled. 

With giggles and chuckled from all three of them, the three didn’t pay attention to the rushing inktoling coming towards them until he slammed into the bars in front of them and flip onto his backside. “AHHH! JOEY!” The three shouted, rushing to get him back up and make sure he was okay. Joey just laughed it all off. “Woops! My bad!” Joey coughed, rubbing his stomach from where he smacked into the bars. “Joey what the shell?” Lulu questioned, worried for her friend. “Sorry guys for being late but man do I got great news,” Joey replied, getting up and bouncing in excitement as if following of from the bars didn’t happen. “Bro, what’s up? You drinking too much coffee again for you to be bouncing like that?” Marwick joked. Joey just brushed it off. “Nah, I’m serious! Check it out!” Joey replied before pulling a paper out and handing it to Lulu. “Lulu, read it out loud!” Joey exclaimed, bouncy even more now. “Okay, okay!” Lulu replied, looking at Joey and wondering what he was so excited about before reading the paper.   
“To Mr. Joey Oego, We are happy to inform you that your application to Astacus Police Academy in Jellyfish Cove of the Northern Province in Japan has been accepted for out 6 year training terms. You have also been given full ride to the academy including boarding, books, and equipment needed. You will be expected to move in by the 23rd of May for orientation and boot camp come summer and will start fall semester in August. We look forward to hearing from you on whether or not you accept into going to this fine establishment. Please reply before the 31th of January with your answer and let your higher working authorities know. Till meeting at orientation, With great respect, Dean of Astacus Police Academy, Ruko Belio.”

Hearing the words, everybody went silent before Lulu looked up at Joey. “Are…Are you serious? Is this really serious???” Lulu exclaimed about to lose it. Joey just nodded his head, excitement all his face before shouting, “I’M GOING TO THE ACADEMY!!!!” Tackling him, Lulu was spun around by Joey before the pair broke into dance moves, excited by this news. “Man you did it! You’re really going! Moving up in the force once you are done man!” Marwick gleamed. “I KNOW BRO!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! I GOT ACCEPTED!!!! I’M ACTUALLY GOING!!!” Joey shouted, picking Marcy up and swing her around before hugging onto her and Lulu both. Over hearing the excited conversation, Cuttlefish popped up from the manhole and chuckled, “Congrats boy! You finally made it! Now you work hard!” Smiling and trying to hold tears back, Joey nodded. 

Grabbing their stuff and heading to find food, the four were in great spirits. “Marcy going to college, Joey going away to the academy for 6 years, things sure are changing around here,” Marwick stated. “It’s for the good though. Don’t you also have a new job you are starting in a few weeks at the noodle shop in the valley?” Lulu asked. “Yep! The boss was hiring and I wanted something to do while Marcy was going to college. Also helps us make some extra cash for leisure while living in the new flat,” Marwick replied. “How is it by the way?” Joey asked. “It’s pretty big with a decent kitchen, decent bath, and decent sized bedroom. Plan to move in it sometime this summer once we get proper furniture to put in it,” Marcy replied. “Sounds great. Couldn’t be more happy for you,” Lulu stated. “How about you Lulu? Heard Pops is about to put you into more royal duties from now on.” Joey questioned. “Yeah, it’s true. He’s given me more leisure in making decision with him and plans to put me in more situations where I need to critically think for my people. It’s not going to be easy but I’m not backing down!” Lulu replied eager and giving a fist pump. “Spoken like a true princess!” Joey laughed. 

Arriving at one of their favorite dinners, the four walked in and settled in. Ordering lunch, the group chatted away as they waited for their food. Goals, life, things that have happen, news of the new turf wars gear and new places, the group gave their opinions and thoughts as the food arrived hot and ready for them. “You know once I leave you will have to find a new recruit,” Joey spoke to Lulu. “I know but I doubt it will be that hard to find someone. Plenty of newbies joining each day that can be easily trained to what we need. Shoot, some we even know we can recruit. Just how well they will listen is the thing. But I doubt I’ll have trouble finding someone while you are gone,” Lulu replies, taking a bite out of her French fries. “I just can’t believe you will be gone for 6 years,” Marcy spoke up, “It will be a big adjustment since none of us have been apart since like forever.” “I know Marcy Bean but we can’t stay in one moment of our lives together. Life brings us many things that we can either go with or push away. I’ve wanted this for a long time and I got my chance and I plan to take it,” Joey replied patting Marcy’s back. “I know Joey. I wouldn’t want you to turn it down either. It’s all just a big change,” Marcy replied sheepishly, giving a soft smile. “I know Marcy Bean but sometimes change is a good thing for the better. A lot has happen to us over the past three to four years and more is definitely on the way. So let’s not let it get us down. Let’s embrace it!” Lulu encouraged. “I’ll toast to that!” Marwich spoke, holding his cup up. Following notion, the other 3 held their cups up as Joey stated, “To change!” with the other three replying, “To change” before clanging their cups together and taking sips out of their drinks. 

Finishing up and packing up as Joey went to pay, Marwick noticed the TV. “Hey, stage change!” Marwick commented, loud enough for Joey to hear as the group looked towards the TV in the back. As Callie and Marie came on TV, Callie announced the regular battle stages. First showing Moray Towers, Callie led off with, "Rollers are super effective here!" with Marie replying, "Chargers are the very best, like no gun ever was!" Next was Walleye Warehouse with Callie going, "Remember working here part-time back in the day?" and Marie going, "Yeah, and how often you broke the assembly line..." Last part getting a laugh out of Lulu and Joey, the group watched as the girls finished up meeting at the dinner exist and heading out. “Moray and the Warehouse. This should be interesting,” Joey commented, twirling his Splattershot Jr. in his hand. “Charger central. Definitely relying on you Marcy,” Lulu stated, giving a wink to Marcy. “Won’t let you down boss,” Marcy joked. “What I like to hear! Marwick, watch our back for us!” Lulu chuckled. “Will do!” Marwick replied nodding.

Reaching Inkopolis Tower and getting gear ready, Team Golden Sun headed into the tower and as the sun set later that afternoon, the team had plenty of wins under their belt for the day. Splitting the money up evenly between them, the group gave their goodbyes for the day as Lulu headed down Cuttlefish’s manhole towards the valley. Once in her own dome, Lulu was walking towards the house when she spotted her grandpa sweeping the porch though his expression on his face gave Lulu worry. Walking up, she could see something troubled him as his lips had a bit of a downward curl and his eyes seemed tired. “Grandpa?” Lulu spoke up. Snapping him out of thought, DJ Octavio looked at her and smiled. “Welcome home Sunshine. Had fun today?” DJ Octavio asked, perking his mood up trying to hide the concern and hint of worry that was on his face before but his voice seemed tired and out of breath. Lulu just looked more concern now. “Grandpa, what’s wrong?” Lulu questioned, giving a bit of a pout. “Nothing Sunshine…..Nothing you need to worry about,” DJ Octavio replied, trying to brush the topic way. 

Still looking concerned, Lulu sighed before going into the house. Something was up but Lulu figured not to pressure it anymore with him. She knew he was acting himself when she left so something between that time period and now must of happen to drop his mood. Walking into the kitchen to grab a drink and see what her grandpa was cooking for dinner, she noticed an envelope on the table addressed to him. There was no returned address but it seemed to have been shipped by priority mail. Grabbing it and flipping it over, it seemed her grandpa had already opened it and whatever contents were in it were gone. “Is this what has him down?” Lulu thought before placing the envelope back down and grabbing bottle water out of the fridge and checking the pot on the stove to see beef stew with tentacles floating in it.

As night fell and the domes went dark, Lulu and DJ Octavio were sitting at the smaller table in the kitchen eating dinner when Lulu spoke up. “Joey got accepted into the academy today,” Lulu stated. DJ Octavio nodded not even looking at Lulu before replying, “That’s good! Congrats to him. He’s fulfilling his dreams.” Lulu looked annoyed. “He’s going to be gone 6 years so I’m gonna have to find someone new for our team,” Lulu stated. “That’s fine. Just be careful who you recruit,” DJ Octavio replied, still acting if he’s fully not listening. Lulu was even more annoyed now. “And I’m 3 months pregnant with Marwick’s child,” Lulu stated, voice dry and annoyed. “That’s fin….WAIT!!! WHAT????” DJ Octavio staggered, looking at Lulu completely confused and shock. Lulu chuckled. “Now I have your attention! What’s wrong with you? You’re not acting like yourself!” Lulu pouted. Giving a sigh in relief and annoyance as he leaned back in his chair, DJ Octavio responded, “Lulu, please don’t do that again. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment is all. I promise I’m not ignoring you baby girl.” “Does it have to do with that envelope that was on the table earlier? I saw it when I walked in when I came home to get a drink,” Lulu questioned, looking at her grandpa with a look of concern. DJ Octavio went quite, looking at Lulu before sighing and taking a bite out of the beef in the stew. “It’s nothing you need to worry about baby girl,” DJ Octavio replied, not looking at Lulu. Sighing and letting a raspberry off, Lulu returned to eating as the rest of dinner was silent.

Early to bed and early to rise, Lulu was out the door and headed off to different universes to visit some friends. Catching up with some old faces through turf wars and meeting some new, Lulu was gone most of the morning. She didn’t return home till after twelve carrying her charger as she came through the familiar kettle entrance of her dome. Walking up the hill, Lulu started to hear sounds and as she got closer she recognized it as arguing. “What in the world?” Lulu thought as she rushed down the hill towards the house.   
Upon hitting the bottom, the arguing was louder and coming from inside the house. But what caught Lulu’s surprise even more was the person standing on the porch, leaning on one of the rails, and looking down at the blooming roses. “….KANE??” Lulu called out, questioning what she was seeing as she walked up to the porch. Looking up, the forest green inktoling gave a weak smile. “..Hi Lulu,” Kane spoke, “Wasn’t exactly expecting to see you. Then again, wasn’t expecting to be here at all till Mom book the tickets and we left yesterday afternoon.” Lulu was speechless. Her mom was here too? Why? Was it because of Grandpa? What reason would they have to be here? 

The arguing inside seem to have gotten louder as Lulu walked up the sets and stood next to Kane. “…Kane…I…,” Lulu began hesitantly before Kane interrupted her. “…So you are my older half sister?” Kane spoke, looking back down at the rose, face lost of all expression. Lulu looked sadden before looking out yonder, leaning on the rail now herself. “I take it even now, she didn’t tell you?” Lulu asked. “…No but I figured it out after them arguing for the first 10 minutes…” Kane replied. Taking a heavy sigh, Lulu looked at Kane. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even know…till I saw her at the airport,” Lulu sighed about to say something else when Kane spoke up. “She said something to you. That’s why you were upset when I had arrived. They argued about that. They argued about other things too…Lulu, what he said, what…our grandfather said, is it true? That she left you in an orphanage when you were just a hatchling?” Kane questioned looking up at Lulu with sadden eyes. Looking away, Lulu couldn’t bear to answer, knowing Kane’s opinions of his mother were usually bright and warm. 

“So it’s true…isn’t it,” Kane sighed, eyes showing heartbreak and sadness as he looked at Lulu; Lulu looking at him now and slowly nodding. Kane went silent from there as Lulu returned looking back towards yonder. She knew a lot must have been running through his head at the moment. But Kane finally broke the silence again. “I always suspected she was hiding something…she would never talk about her past or family on her side. She always told me it wasn’t important or just people I didn’t need to know. I just don’t get it though. You were just a hatchling. Hardly able to do anything to upset her so much like she is but she really hates you for some reason. Doesn’t make any sense for a parent to hate their child so much when they have done nothing wrong,” Kane questioned, words dry. “I guess just existing is enough for her to not want me….,” Lulu softly spoke. “….Do you know your dad?” Kane asked but Lulu shook her head. “Only she knows who he is,” Lulu replied. 

The two sat there in silence for a while as the adults inside continued to argue. From the other end of the porch, the sliding door to Lulu’s bedroom slide open as a familiar zapfish fumble in flight out of the room. Spotting Lulu, he clumsily flew over to her; grabbing on to one of her tentacles. Natural instinct kicking in as her tentacle wrapped around him, Lulu pulled him up to let him rest on her shoulder as the zapfish nuzzled against her face. Kane chuckled a little. “Heh, a zapfish. Little guy looks like he took a beating. He yours?” Kane asked. “Yeah, I fished him up. He’s always been like this so I didn’t have the heart to throw him back when I caught him. He’s a good little guy, aren’t you Zappy?” Lulu cooed, getting a happy little chirp out of the zapfish. Chuckling some more, Kane held out a hand to pet the zapfish as Zappy realized the notion and leaned into the touch. “Hehe, you like being petted, huh Zappy,” Kane joked, petting the zapfish as it gave happy chirps.

“Hey Kane?” Lulu asked as Zappy settled back onto her shoulder. “Yeah?” Kane replied. “Why are you guys here anyway?” Lulu questioned. “Some letter came in for mom and she wrote it back I suppose but then another came in with some documents and she went crazy from seeing them. Bought the tickets and here we are now. I really don’t know what’s going on or what the letters said but those two have been going out it now for almost two hours,” Kane replied concerned. 

Listening in, the argument seemed heated as both parties were speaking in octarian. “They were speaking inkling at first but now I don’t understand a word they are saying,” Kane commented. “It’s Octarian Kane. I can speak it and understand it. Right now…they are…strangely arguing about…me,” Lulu replied confused. 

That’s when a loud scream of anger shook the house and heavy footsteps came to the sliding door. Slamming it open, Precious stormed out of the house and as the two watched, DJ Octavio came after shouted, “PRECIOUS! DON’T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME!” Slightly up the hill, Precious turned around and shouted, “NO! I’M FUCKING DONE! I’VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND I’VE HAD IT WITH THIS PLACE! KANE! GET YOUR COD DAMN THINGS! WE ARE LEAVING!!!” Startled, Kane rushed inside to get his things before rushing out and trying to catch up to his mother who had continued to walk up the hill. “PRECIOUS! GET YOUR FUCKING SIPHON BACK HERE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE YOU ARE SURELY MISTAKEN. YOU EVEN STEP OUT OF THIS VALLEY AND I’LL HAVE YOUR SIPHON IN COURT!” DJ Octavio shouted, chasing after her. 

Completely confused, Lulu rushed down the porch steps to catch up with everybody as Zappy hung onto her tentacle. “FOR FUCKING WHAT?” Precious screamed from the top of the hill. “CHILD SUPPORT, CHILD ABDUCTION, ENDANGERING A MINOR, AND A FEW OTHER THINGS I CAN THINK OF. YOU FORGET MY NAME IS ON HER BIRTH CERTIFICATE!” DJ Octavio shouted, pointing towards Lulu. From there Precious stopped in her tracks with Kane taking rest at one of the apple trees as DJ Octavio and Lulu caught up. Standing next to Kane, Lulu watched as her grandpa walked towards her mother who was shaking and trying to hold tears back. “Surprised you didn’t add murder to that list,” Precious replied with a huff, wiping away tears that had fallen down her face. “Precious cod damn it that was years ago. You know as well as I do that was an accident. Honey, you need to stop blaming yourself for it,” DJ Octavio replied, huffing and sighing. “Not like you didn’t. You could never look at me the same. You stopped caring about me when Mom died,” Precious hissed. “I NEVER STOPPED CARING ABOUT YOU PRECIOUS BUT YOU CLOSED YOURSELF OFF FROM ME!” DJ Octavio shouted, tentacles twitching in anger, “You would never talk to me about how you felt or what was going on with you. I know your mother’s death hurt you just as much as it hurt me but I never blamed you. All I wanted was you to be alright but you got caught up in the wrong crowd before I could do anything to fix things and the next thing I know you’re gone out of my sight. Not a day went by that I didn’t worry about you but I had a kingdom to run that was being overrun by terrorists trying to ruin any relationships we had with the inklings. So many times I kicked myself wondering what I could have done differently but nothing could change the past and even when you came back, you still wouldn’t let me in. All I wanted to do was help you but you kept rejecting me.” 

“And what about her? You cared about her more than me when I came back,” Precious fired back. “I was the only one taking care of her at the time. You wanted nothing to do with her! Just the idea of her bothered you so much. But that never meant I loved her more than you. Honey, you don’t know how much relief it was to have you home again where I could keep you safe. But you still refused to open up. And I did everything I could but you wanted nothing to do with me. But I wasn’t going to let you hurt her. Not my first grandchild. I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she was safe until whatever it was that was bothering you was sorted out so we could work things out. But no, you left again, taking her with you. I may admit, I acted like I stopped caring then, but deep down, I always thought of you, hoping you were safe, hoping Lulu was safe, and hoping for both of you to come home to me!”

Precious stood there quite, tears rolling down her face as Lulu and Kane watched, concern and worry for her on their faces. “Then tell me what you want?” Precious finally spoke, not even looking at her father. “Precious baby, TALK TO ME! Open up and stop running from what bothers you before it eats you alive. Honey, I’m willing to start things over from scratch but you have got to give me something to work with. I can’t read your mind on what has been bothering you all these years and right now is a good time. I know you are on hard times and the last thing I want is you on the streets,” DJ Octavio replied. Looking at him now, Precious asked, “How much do you know?” “I know you had to give up your husband’s company and bankrupt everything. They took the house from you to pay things off and you’re staying with friends since your husband’s parents want nothing to do with you or Kane. You are almost out of money too since you have no work at the moment,” DJ Octavio stated. 

Hearing this, Lulu looked at Kane with concern as she covered her mouth in shock. Kane just shoved it off with a, “its fine. Never like my grandparents anyway,” which sadden Lulu. Looking at her father with tears down her face, Precious sat there shaking as Octavio came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. “So what choice do I have now,” Precious spoke, slowly grabbing onto her father’s robes. “Well, you can choose to move back into the house and in time I’ll get rooms made for you and Kane and I can help you finish paying off whatever the collectors need. But only if you want to. The choice is yours,” DJ Octavio replied. “After everything that’s happened, you would let me back in. Why?” Precious asked. “Because you are my baby and always have been. I may not have shown it at times but I still love you and I’ve always have. Just like you, I was in morning but I should never have ignored you like I did. That was my fault and I want to make up for that if you will let me,” DJ Octavio explained softly, hold his crying daughter. Both fell silent then as Kane and Lulu watched, wondering what was going to happen then.

A week later….

“PRECIOUS! UP! BEFORE WE ARE LATE!” DJ Octavio called out, knocking on the guest room door. Deciding to move back into the house, DJ Octavio paid for the tickets for Precious and Kane to go back to the states to get their things before coming back and settling into the house. Like promised, DJ Octavio paid off the collectors of any debit Precious had left from the lawsuits. Once back, Precious moved into the guest room while Kane took residence in Lulu’s room, trying to adjust to a zapfish who wanted to sleep in his tentacles, thinking they were some type of seaweed. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DAD! IT’S NOT EVEN 6 IN THE MORNING!!!” Precious screamed from the bedroom. “Now she knows how I feel,” Lulu thought to herself as she brushed her teeth, sharing the sink with Kane who was still half asleep as he brushed his own. Spitting and washing their mouths out, the brother and sister walked into Lulu’s bedroom to grab clothes they needed for the meeting they were going to. Kane grabbing clothes out of his bag as Lulu open the chest in front of her bed, Lulu pulled out the familiar kimono she wore when she went to such political meetings. “Whoa Sis! You’re wearing that to the meeting???” Kane questioned, surprised by how fancy it was. “Always do. Was Grandma’s. So was this,” Lulu replied as she pulled a box out and revealed a shell tiara. “NICE!!!” Kane exclaimed, giving a thumbs up. Walking into the room as Lulu and Kane undressed and got ready as Lulu was wrapping the kimono around herself, DJ Octavio helped her tie it all together with its obi as Precious finally walked out of the guest room. “Morning Mom!” Kane stated before yawning. “Morning Kane,” Precious groaned, annoyed having to be up this early. “…Morning…,” Lulu stated as DJ Octavio held her chin up to properly place the tiara on her head. 

“….Morning….Lulu…” Precious replied, some unease in her voice. Looking at her, Precious seemed to give off an annoyed look before looking at her father and stating, “You are seriously putting her in that? Mom was taller than her!” “Relax Precious. It doesn’t drag that much on her. Especially with her Geta on. Kane you are not wearing that t-shirt and shorts to the meeting! Put on one of those dress shirts and slacks I bought you with those new boots,” DJ Octavio replied, satisfied with how the tiara sat on Lulu before looking over Kane dissatisfied, “Now are you going to get dressed or not Precious?” “Yes! Yes!” Precious groaned before walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. As DJ Octavio walked out of the room to start a pot of coffee before leaving, Kane came over to Lulu and looked her over.   
“You look great sis. And don’t worry about mom. I’m sure she will warm up to you in time,” Kane encouraged. “Yeah..at least she addressed me this time,” Lulu replied sheepishly. Putting their shoes on and walking out of the room after giving Zappy goodbyes, the pair walked into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee as the bathroom door could be heard being open and shut as the guest room door opened and close. “Ugh, she hasn’t changed. Takes forever to dress,” DJ Octavio sighed.   
Chuckling, Kane and Lulu took sips of their coffee before Kane asked, “So is this going to really be your first time joining Gramps in making political decisions?” “Yep. Before I was in waiting, listening in and learning from Grandpa how things go. I know everybody already knows me but I’m still a bit nervous about what kinds of decisions I’ll be thrown into. Hopefully I don’t make a fool of myself,” Lulu replied concerned. “You will be fine baby girl! Nothing to worry about. Just follow your instincts,” DJ Octavio spoke up. “Yeah, what Gramps said. I’m sure you will do fine,” Kane encouraged. Lulu gave a sheepish smile as their words did ease some of her worries Finally walking into the kitchen, Precious was wearing a business suit. Handing her a cup, Precious thanked her father as she made her coffee. “Are these meetings still the whole morning?” Precious asked. “Yep,” DJ Octavio replied not batting an eye. “Ugh, figures,” Precious groaned as she took a sip of her coffee.

Finishing their coffees up and grabbing up what they need, Octavio locked the sliding screen door when everybody was out of the house. Following behind him, the family left the dome as they took a glider to head towards the palace in the middle of the main city in the major portion of the domes. Landing and making the trip to the palace, the family walked in and around to the back of the meeting room as they waited for all parties to show up. Word from the guards that everybody was here now, DJ Octavio spoke. “Alright, everybody ready?” DJ Octavio asked. “Ready as we will ever be Dad,” Precious replied, already wanting to go home. Shaking his head, DJ Octavio motioned Lulu next to him as the family lined up in order. Hearing the guards called out for attention to their presence, the doors open and the family walked, giving few to higher parties and viewing attendants that the Entra family was finally whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Hope you guys who read it enjoyed it.


End file.
